Proteccion Scabior
by TranslationSpanish
Summary: Esto es una traduccion, el fic esta escrito por Dirty.Things.   Contiene lemmon.


Una rama se rompió, el ruido resonaba en el aire, y un par de pájaros volaron de un arbusto cercano. Hermione se dio la vuelta, con varita en mano, pero no vio nada además de árboles desnudos que salen de la tierra congelada y se juntan con el cielo amargo, ramitas y hojas estaban esparcidas en la tierra. Ella vio el paisaje, los árboles y la quietud de la madrugada.

Ron se había ido. Harry ... Bueno, Harry se fue, también, a su manera. Sentado, mirando, mirando como si hubiera algo que ver en ese collar. Se había alejado del campamento para poder pensar, quería un soplo de aire fresco que aclarar su mente, eso le daría un poco de paz. Ella había venido antes al bosque de Dean, cuando era niña.. Se le había parecido una buena decisión, seguro y familiar. Hasta ahora.

Otro rama rota.

Se dio la vuelta y abrió mucho los ojos color chocolate. Un hombre, alto y esbelto, oscuro y salvaje, con una energía feroz, la estaba mirando fijamente. No, espera, esto no estaba bien. No la vei a ella, si no a través de ella. Se llevó una mano a sus pupilos, sin ver el estremecimiento de terciopelo de su magia. El hombre olfateó, deliberadamente.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la garganta. Su perfume ... el olía su perfume ...

Algo brillaba en los ojos del hombre, y de repente se dio la vuelta.

"Vamos, Me parece haber oído algo, pero ... Sigan adelante." Ordeno el hombre, Hermione escucho el crujido de las botas sobre las hojas secas del bosque.

Hermione se detuvo, respirando apenas, hasta que los hombres desaparecidos a través de la línea de árboles. Ella había reconocido a uno, era Fenrir Greyback, el hombre lobo, y que llevaba un cuerpo ...

Pasó un momento y las frías garras del terror aflojaban su cuerpo. Tomó aire y dio un paso atrás y

- "Vas a algún lado, hermosa?"-

Un mano blanca áspera sintió posarse en su boca antes como unas garras de un dementor. Hermione tembló, la mano lentamente se inclinó hacia su piel suave y envolvió su cuello, como una caricia.

- "No lo hagas. No te muevas, No grites".- Hermione se voltio lentamente hacia él. Él la miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa atada su rostro áspero. - "Que cosa mas bonita, Ahora, ¿por qué no me dices tu nombre?"-

-"Penélope ... Penélope Clearwater",- susurró, con voz temblorosa.

El hombre sonrió. "Ahora, amor, no creo que eso es cierto. ¿Por qué no-" sus ojos se cruzaron la varita que sobresalía de la manga. -"¡OH amor, no creo que te convenga hacer eso"- Su mano alcanzó su varita, pero antes que la tomara completamente Hermione le golpeó entre las piernas, su agresor realizó una mueca de dolor, salio corriendo pero podía sentir la respiración del hombre a sus espaldas.

Un pie delante del otro, pensó frenéticamente; llegar a la tienda de campaña, llegar a Harry, ponerse a salvo, se to-

-"Ahh!"-

El hombre le cortó el paso, agorándola de un brazo y sujetándola contra un árbol de abedul de altura. Apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo duramente, un brazo del el hombre sostenía sus muñecas finas por encima de la cabeza y el otro en la parte baja de la espalda, el hombre enterró su rostro en su cuello inhalando su suave aroma.

-"¿Quién eres tú ¿Qué quieres de mi? yo soy una mestiza. Que.."- Hermione fue silenciada porque su boca fue invadida, sintió el cosquilleo de su barba y su barbilla, estaba mojado. No, esto no era correcto, esto no era correcto, se suponía que debía besar a Ron, pensó Hermione. Sintió contra su estomago una longitud. -¡Oh Dios, ¿qué fue eso!- cada vez mayor a medida que evolucionaba el beso.

Con un brazo fuerte, el le arrancó la blusa, dejando al descubierto su piel. La piel de Hermione se estremecía con la aparición repentina de aire frío, y en contra de su voluntad, sus pezones se endurecieron. Ella sabía lo que iba a pasar , que sería utilizada, que sentiría dolor, tal vez incluso la asesinaba, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto sin su varita mágica. Pero ... ¡Espera! No podría ser una opción, no quería ser violada.

-"¡Espera! Espere, por favor",- exclamó, y el hombre se retiró -"No tiene por qué ser así ... Por favor no lo haga así"-, suplicó.

El hombre le dio un guiño lento, y le soltó las mano.

Miró a la chica apoyada contra el frío árbol. Hermione temblando levantó la mano y la puso en el estómago del hombre, sus dedos se encresparon suavemente alrededor de la tela delgada y oscura de la camisa. Deslizo su mano hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto el abdomen pálido. La respiración del hombre se aceleró, y ella usó su otra mano para deslizar la chaqueta de cuero.

Sus ojos azules parpadearon hacia el sostén de algodón sencillo, en un símbolo del silencio y ella agachó la cabeza, Hermione sintió un hormigueo en las mejillas cuando el desabrochó el sostén y lo dejó caer. Hermione se quedó a la defensiva, no sabia que hacer.

El hombre poco a poco llevó la mano al pecho de Hermione, sintió el pero de la mano del el hombre en su pecho, y también sintió cuando comenzó a arrastrar un dedo sobre su pezón que alcanzó su punto máximo. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba el rostro del hombre y sintió cuando le pellizcó, duro, poniendo los pezones entre sus dedos callosos. Hermione levantó la barbilla en el aire, los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como el extraño hombre juega con sus pechos, amasándolos y pellizcándolos.

Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para tirar de su camisa quitándosela, el hombre presiono su cuerpo contra el suyo y el uso una de sus mano para agarrarle el culo, para apretar su centro contra el suyo. Ella abrió la boca, y él le tomó la cara y la besó.

Hermione se avergonzó de darse cuenta de que estaba presionada contra de él. Siempre había sido culpable de excitarse por encantadoras escenas de las novelas románticas de mal gusto que encantado de ver como las historias de diferentes lugares mágicos, pero ella nunca se había pensado que sería o que le podría suceder a ella.

Hermione cayó al suelo, con el hombre encima y ella se sorprendió por el calor que se extiende desde su cuerpo al de ella hasta el suelo y a su alrededor, la fina capa de hielo era un revestimiento en su cuerpo como un brillo suave y húmedo. Una mano encontró su muslo suave y empujó a la falda, rasgando la tela y arrojando a un lado, el hombre enganchó los dedos en la banda de sus bragas y tiró hacia abajo, luego se apoyándose en sus rodillas, para mirar a la belleza inocente ante él. Esto era nuevo para él, encontrar así a una mujer virgen, pura, y todo para él.

La chica se ruborizó, el tinte rosado de sus mejillas hacia contraste con su piel blanca lechosa, y sus pechos subían y bajaban bruscamente mientras sus dedos excavaban en la tierra a su alrededor. El hombre se inclinó hacia delante y bajó su boca a su cuello, besaba lentamente y sonriendo, mientras su amante se disponía a temblar. El hombre continuó su camino hacia abajo, con besos largos, abriendo sus pechos, moviendo la lengua sobre sus pezones tiesos. Mientras chupaba su pecho, Hermione jadeó, y un gemido escapó de su boca. Se calló la boca, cuando el hombre llego a su vientre, gruño en voz baja al llegar a ver su pequeña parcela de rizos castaños. Él abrió los labios y apretó su boca contra su núcleo, Hermione sintió la excavación de su nariz hasta su clítoris. Ella se retorció y lo atrajo hacia sí, sentía los patrones de la lengua en su piel. Él besó salvajemente clítoris y sus caderas se estremecieron involuntariamente.

El hombre la asalto con su boca, su lengua, su aliento y su respiración entrecortada que se mezclaban con sus gritos suaves. Se inclinó hacia delante y le tomó el montículo con la mano, pulsando en ella y deslizando un dedo sobre su clítoris. Se estremeció en su mano, él su boca contra la de ella, revestimiento los labios con sus propios jugos. Sus manos acariciaron su rostro y su cuerpo ondulado debajo de él. Le tomó la mano pequeña y delicada con la suya y la guió hacia el comienzo de sus pantalones, Hermione se lo desabrochó lentamente, sin que sus ojos nunca dejaran de mirar a los de el.

Hizo una pausa, cuando sintió una mano sobre ella, que acariciaba el costado de su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció, y el se movía hacia delante, apoyando su polla en su entrada. Poco a poco, iba empujando en ella, ella sintió un dolor agudo y agonizante. Juntos, miraron hacia abajo y vieron, mutuamente fascinados, como se hundió en ella, llenándola. Él se retiró, y casi gritó Hermione sintió la pérdida súbita, solo para después sentir como el se introducía una vez más. Se metió lentamente y ella gimió, sintió que todavía le dolía, pero había una sensación de plenitud que nunca antes había experimentado.

El ritmo era casi agonizante, y sus uñas se profundizaban en la piel de la espalda del hombre. Su cuerpo bajaba centímetro a centímetro, hasta que se apretaba contra ella, sus labios murmurando ininteligibles deseos contra su cuello mientras se movía dentro y fuera de ella.

Los gritos de Hermione se salian de sus labios como una sinfonía de placer, el hombre con objetivo de burla, la atormentaba con el ritmo delicioso de sus caderas.

-"Por favor, por favor, más"-, susurró ella con voz ronca, sus manos se enrede en su pelo largo y oscuro. Saco y ella gimió pero se quedó boquiabierta cuando le dio la vuelta y entró en ella de un solo golpe. Manipuló su clítoris mientras se deslizaba en ella, -"¡Más! Por favor, más!"-gritó ella, y él se echó hacia atrás y luego se estrelló contra ella. -Chilló, y la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó contra su cuerpo mientras él la penetraba salvajemente. -"¡Ahh! Sí, sí!"-

Hermione se mordió el labio cuando el hombre le rodeó la garganta con sus manos fuertes y suavemente restringidas su respirar y sus ojos se abrieron en un pánico, luchó pero se calmo cuado el le susurró al oído, con palabras entrecortadas por el estacado de sus golpes, -"No lo hagas. Confía en mí, amor."- Hermione se calmó, sintió que sus dedos presionaban su garganta, haciendo que solo pudiera tomar respiraciones cortas. El nuevo y restringido flujo de aire se cortó. La presión acumulada en su interior, acentuado por su falta de oxígeno, y dentro de unos momentos, se sentía olas de placer que emana de su corazón.

Su polla sintió los músculos apretando alrededor de él, y con un suspiro tembloroso, llegó profundamente dentro de ella. Sus dedos se soltaron su garganta y le dio un beso al lado de su cuello suavemente. Algo así como un suave cepillado de electricidad de sus pieles y hormigueo en voz baja. Hermione cayó al suelo y su cuerpo la siguió.

A medida que jadeaba, su respiración se fue relajando, Hermione mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras trataba desesperadamente de no pensar en la sangre entre las piernas

O que los brazos del hombre extraño estaban envueltos alrededor de su cintura.

¿Qué había hecho? No. .. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

La mano del hombre se deslizó sobre su estómago y masajeando suavemente su abdomen como una caricia intima.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron cuando el hombre hablo:

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Su nombre real."-

Hizo una pausa. -Hermione"- susurró, y la mano del hombre se calmo sobre su piel.

-¿Granger?- le pregunto, ella solo hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. El hizo una mueca, y luego se apoyo el su codo para poder mirar por encima de su hombro. Mientras debatía sus siguientes palabras. La chica valia mas que su peso en oro,pero sin embargo… El la miro, al ver las huellas de sangre sobre sus muslos –Hermione, hay que debo decirte. El Señor Oscuro…-

De repente, él se puso de pie y empezo a vestirse, Hermione trató de incorporarse, pero sólo para ser empujada hacia el suelo otra vez -"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- le preguntó, pero el hombre tenía su mano sobre su boca, escucho como las voces del resto de los ladrones se acercaban hacia ellos. De repente el agarró la suciedad del suelo y comenzó a frotarla sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione mientras la niña luchaba por hablar. Se inclinó y le susurró al oído cuando sus manos llegaron a sus piernas y sus dedos tocaron la sangre de su virgen. "Hermione Granger, nos reuniremos de nuevo.-

El hombre le pasó los dedos alrededor de su cara y la garganta, dejando rastros de sangre detrás. Ella le dio una mirada escrutadora y luego se acomodo en el suelo como si estuviera muerta.

"¿Quién es, jefe?"grito uno de los hombres.

"Penélope Clearwater", dijo -". Mestiza, pero no importa ahora supongo que me deje un poco llevar, Vamos a buscar a sus compañeros;. No puede haber estado sola." Él ofreció a su equipo un guiño pícaro, y la mayoría de ellos se echó a reír con admiración, alejándose de su líder y de la niña aparentemente muerta, continuando su camino.

Cuando el resto de sus ladrones se fueron lo suficientemente lejos, miro hacia abajo. "Te veré de nuevo, amor. El Señor Oscuro, nos llama." Su mirada siguió el camino de sus hombres. "Me llama." Susurro.

Hermione parpadeó, lágrimas de alivio, de miedo, de vergüenza, de dolor llenando sus ojos. Ella tenía muchas preguntas. Le iba a ayudar? Que había ... Que iba a ... Hermione pensó que los otros no se habían impresionado o sorprendido por ella, por lo que este comportamiento no podría haber sido fuera de lo común. ¿Qué había ocurrido realmente aquí? Lo más importante ... -"¿Qué ... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- fue solamente lo que le dijo.

El hombre hizo una pausa y luego la miró a la cara con una pequeña sonrisa. -"Scabior"-, murmuró. -"Mi nombre es Scabior. Y soy el líder de los ladrones."- Y con eso, él se alejó.

Gracias por leer, se aceptan criticas.

este fic es escrito por


End file.
